Godzilla: Daikaiju War
by KingGojira
Summary: Pasaron cinco años desde la ultima aparición de Godzilla. Luego de su desaparición, la humanidad se extinguió por un Virus. Ahora el mundo esta poblado por Kaijus, animales, y todas las formas de vida anteriores, a exepcion de los humanos. Pero, ahora, Godzilla a vuelto, mas grande y fuerte que nunca: ¿Sera el inicio de una guerra?
1. Introducción

Godzilla: Daikaiju War 

_Introduccion._

Localización: Tokio  
Hora: 11:33 Am  
Estado: Bajo ataque  
Kaiju presente: Godzilla.

Godzilla se encuentra atacando Tokio. Este último se dirijo haya por un motivo simple: Alimentarse de radiación. Este se abre paso entre edificios, hasta llegar a la planta nuclear. Este empieza a absorber la energía radiactiva, y aun que los militares ataquen, esto es un vano. No afecta al rey de los monstruos. Godzilla, una vez que termino de alimentarse, se queda quieto. Acaba de notar la presencia de un Daikaiju: Zilla. El salta de debajo de la tierra, mordiendo el brazo de Godzilla. Este último responde arrojando a Zilla contra un edificio, y lanzándole un aliento atómico. Godzilla se acerca a los escombros del edificio, y al observar, solo ve un agujero. El rápidamente se da cuenta de que Zilla no esta, y se pone a observar en todas direcciones y caminar hacia todos lados. Zilla salta de debajo de la tierra otra vez, y muerde en la cola a Godzilla. Godzilla, gira su cola en el aire, golpeando a Zilla contra un edificio otra vez. Entonces, Zilla se pone de pie, y ve como Godzilla se le acerca corriendo. Este responde con la misma acción. Godzilla, al llegar a Zilla, le da un zarpazo en la cara, mientras que Zilla trata de morder a Godzilla. Godzilla, mientras empuja y ataca a Zilla, le lanza un Aliento atómico, impactándolo, empujándolo lejos, y malhiriéndolo. Zilla, esta vez solo levanta la mirada, y ve a Godzilla, parado enfrente suyo. Este intenta escapar pero falla, las heridas que tiene, gracias a solo un aliento atómico son muy graves. Godzilla, para acabar esto, toma pisa fuertemente la cabeza de Zilla, y repite este proceso varias veces, hasta matarlo. Luego de eso, Godzilla ruge, aclamando victoria, y se larga a las profundidades.

Bueno gente, hasta acá la Introducción. Esto es para dejar en claro que es un Fic de peleas, y bueno, eso :v Hasta la próxima.


	2. El inicio de la guerra

Godzilla: Daikaiju War

 _Capitulo 1:_ **El inicio de la guerra**

Localización: Tokio  
Hora: 8:09 AM  
Estado: Destruido  
Kaiju presente: Godzilla y Mothra.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Godzilla se fue a las profundidades. Este fue a "evolucionar". Mientras tanto, en tierra, Mothra, recorre volando lentamente lo que queda de ciudad. Un virus letal llamado "Virus G" generado por Godzilla, arraso con toda la humanidad. El mundo esta a merced de la naturaleza, y los Kaijus, gracias a Godzilla. Mientras Mothra recorre lo que queda de Tokio, esta no puede evitar notar un Esqueleto. Este es el esqueleto de Zilla, mutilado. Mothra, en ese entonces, se decide ir a Monster Island a ver si queda rastro alguno de más Kaijus. Pero mientras sobrevolaba Tokio, recibe un Aliento atómico en la cara, el cual la impacta en el abdomen a Mothra, y la lanza contra un edificio. Esta observa vino el aliento atómico, y se lleva una imagen escalofriante. Era Godzilla, pero con una apariencia terrorífica. Esta tenia como mínimo cuatro hileras de dientes, 182,88 metros de altura, color Gris, y un parecido tremendo a su pariente del 1954, aparte de que sus escamas eran como púas. Mothra, se pone de pie, y ataca a Godzilla impactándolo, pero este la toma de la cara, y la lanza contra un edificio, varias veces, dejándole la cara herida, y quitándole un ojo. Mothra, intenta defenderse, pero Godzilla empieza a pisarla, y patea lejos. Mothra, luego de eso, queda inmóvil. Godzilla, para asegurarse de que Mothra no sobreviva, lanza un aliento atómico con poca fuerza, pero la suficiente para causar una explosión de magnitudes catastróficas. Luego de eso, Godzilla no noto rastros de Mothra. Este se fue directo al océano .Lo que Godzilla no alcanzo a ver, es que Mothra, sin sus alas, continuaba viva, apunto de morir por desangrado. Así que esta se envolvió en una crisálida, al mismo tiempo que envío una señal a las larvas, y otras de su especie: Godzilla regreso, y mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Localización: Océano  
Hora: 6:45 PM  
Estado: Calmado  
Kaiju presente:

Godzilla se encontraba en el fondo del océano. Este, nadaba lentamente a Monster Island, cuando, en las profundidades, se veían varias figuras moviéndose. Godzilla, con su agresividad normal, lanza un aliento atómico al las profundidades. Nada pasa, este solo incinero piedras. Este, luego de observar la Zona atentamente, no noto nada, y se fue. Al seguir avanzando, una criatura se asoma, a toda velocidad, y no esta sola. Un gran grupo conformado por cientos de "Zillas" se dirigen a atacar a Godzilla.  
¿Podrá Godzilla ganar? **Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Inicio y Final

Godzilla: Daikaiju War

 _Capitulo 2:_ Inicio y Final.

Localización: Profundidades.  
Hora: 8:09 AM  
Estado: Batalla  
Kaijus presentes: Godzilla y varios Zillas.

Godzilla, siendo atacado por Zilla, y sus acompañantes, es llevado a las profundidades. Godzilla, mientras es llevado, mordido, rasguñado, intentando atacar a estos, logra derribar a un Zilla con su Aliento atómico, aun que los otros Zilla lo superan en número por mucho. Mientras este es llevado cada vez mas hondo, este carga un pulso nuclear, y genera una fuerte corriente hacia todos lados, llevando a sus rivales al laberinto natural del océano. Bajo el océano, Un espécimen de Zilla, herido por el pulso nuclear de Godzilla, trata de analizar donde se encuentra. Este ve como uno de sus compañeros sube a la superficie, pero este es atacado y aniquilado al instante por Godzilla. Zilla, entra en pánico y empieza a moverse rápidamente, y se encuentra a dos de los suyos. Estos se comunican, hasta que. . . Godzilla, rompe las paredes marinas, y lanza un Aliento atómico matando a esos tres. Luego de eso, Godzilla, luego de haber derrotado a un gran numero de los Zilla, este sube a la superficie. Carga un Aliento atómico, de grandes proporciones, y lo lanza al fondo del mar, generando una explosión tan potente como dos bombas atómicas, eliminando por completo a Zilla. Luego este, sube a la superficie, y se topa con Monster Island, su destino. Este, mientras se dirige haya, se topa con un cristal. Godzilla, simplemente lo destruye, y se abre paso. Al llegar a Monster Island, se topa con una imagen horripilante. Hay varios Monstruos mutilados, destrozados, algunos inclusos mantenidos con vida apropósito. En su mayoría son Larvas de Mothra, y algunos Zilla. Godzilla, sin ser impactado, lanza un Aliento atómico, destrozando todos los cristales. Mientras este avanza, recibe una ráfaga de energía en la espalda. Este, se da vuelta lentamente, sabiendo quien es. Es SpaceGodzilla, el cual, llego a la tierra con propósito de alimentarse. Godzilla, en ese entonces, con unos 82,88 metros de ventaja en cuanto altura, lanza un Aliento atómico a SpaceGodzilla, el es desviado por este ultimo. Godzilla, corre hacia SpaceGodzilla, y lo toma de la cara rápidamente. Mientras SpaceGodzilla lucha por zafarse de la mano de Godzilla, este último lo impacta contra una montaña. SpaceGodzilla, furioso, levanta varios cristales de la tierra. Este le lanza los cristales a Godzilla, pero estos no lo afectan. SpaceGodzilla, entonces, empieza a atacar a Godzilla con todo su arsenal, ya sea aventándole cosas, usando su Aliento atómico, o tratando de levantarlo con su Telekinesia. Esto, no afecta a Godzilla, el cual se acerca caminando. SpaceGodzilla, desesperado, ataca con todo su poder, hasta que Godzilla lanza un Aliento atómico, y este logra reflejarlo, devolviendo el ataque a Godzilla. Cuando Godzilla es impactado por su propio Aliento atómico, este es alejado, y genera una herida en su pecho. Godzilla, ruge de dolor, y se acerca corriendo a SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla, corriendo, muerde el brazo de SpaceGodzilla, y con esfuerzo, logra arrancárselo. Luego de eso, SpaceGodzilla lanza un Aliento atómico, a lo cual, Godzilla responde igualmente. En el choque de ataques, generan una explosión gigante, la cual consume Monster Island por completo, sin dejar rastros de Godzilla o su rival.

Localización: Tokio  
Hora: 8:55 AM  
Estado: ¿?  
Kaijus presentes: Millones de Mothras.

Mothra, sale de su crisálida, convertida ahora en "Rainbow Mothra". Pero esta no estaba sola. La señal que ella envío atrajo a Millones de Mothras, las cuales estaban a Disposición de esta. Mientras Rainbow Mothra se comunica con las otras Mothra, se ve una gran explosión en el horizonte. Luego de eso, Mothra, y su ejército se dirigen hacia allá a toda velocidad.

Localización: Superficie del océano.  
Hora: 9:07 AM  
Estado: Calmado.  
Kaijus presentes: SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla, flotando por encima del agua, no encuentra rastro de Godzilla. Mientras, este, herido, se retira, es interceptado por el ejercito de Mothra. SpaceGodzilla, asombrado, intenta defenderse, lanzando un Aliento atómico, aun que los millones de ataques del ejército de Mothra lo van contrarrestando. Pero, una luz roja se acerca a la superficie, del fondo del mar. Godzilla, en modo de espiral rojo, sale del fondo del océano, atacando al ejército de Mothras, y con cada disparo, derribando miles de Mothras. Hasta, que, Godzilla apunta a Rainbow Mothra, y este, dispara su Aliento de espiral rojo a Máximo poder, y Mothra, entrando un modo entraño, lanza un rayo congelante, chocando con el Aliento de espiral rojo, generando una explosión atómica, pero por algún efecto del ataque de Mothra, la explosión se convirtió en hielo, creando un Iceberg Gigante.

 _ **Cinco años después de la explosión...**_

La Fauna, junto con los Kaijus volvió a la armonía. El "Súper Iceberg" continua en pie, con Godzilla dentro, junto a Godzilla y las Mothra. Cinco años han pasado. No se sabe si se volverá a ver una batalla así. Lo que si se sabe. . . Es que aun no están muertos.


End file.
